Per-Sephone
Per-Sephone was the killer of CEO Ernest Turing in Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay). Profile Per-Sephone is a robot built one year ago by the CEO of Meteor Systems, Ernest Turing. She was built with the ability to know binary, but besides that she also reads comic books and practices yoga. Role in Case(s) Per-Sephone was first interrogated when the player and Amy found her turned off in a park the victim was normally seen at. She mentioned that the victim was her creator, so that meant the team had to question her. Amy was surprised that Ernest managed to create an actual robot, but when Per-Sephone asked where he was, Amy replied saying he was killed. Per-Sephone did not understand and believed he could just be restored by turning him on, but Amy said that humans are more complicated than electronics when it comes to that. When Amy asked the robot about her opinion on who killed Ernest, Per-Sephone responded by saying that everyone loved the victim including her and that she could not understand. Amy and the player had another talk with the robot after Yann finished analyzing a gold substance on the victim's glasses. According to him, the substance was the equivalent of blood for robots. The team was curious as to why there was robot blood on the victim's glasses, so the team went and talked to Per-Sephone, who they knew was in close contact with the victim. She said she had a malfunction while reading her comics books, to which Amy replied by saying she was surprised that robots had hobbies. The victim wanted Per-Sephone to understand humans so she took up hobbies such as yoga. When asked about the glasses, she said they were broken so she fixed, but was sad she could not do the same for her creator. When asked if she and the victim got into an argument, she said that the victim had new technology that would make her obsolete, but was shocked he was capable of such a thing. In a weird turn of events, Per-Sephone was incriminated as Ernest Turing's killer. Amy had a feeling that the player was nuts after evidence pointed Per-Sephone as the killer, but when the player came to arrest Per-Sephone for grand homicide, she claims that she doesn't harm people, but fix them. Amy went down to business by telling Per-Sephone the apparatus required to stuff Ernest to death, but Per-Sephone only used her skills to do good and not bad. All Per-Sephone wanted to do was to help Ernest with the merger of Meteor Systems and Drone Zone but Amy got tired of Per-Sephone's claims as she explained how the robot used yoga to choke Ernest to death with dollar bills. Per-Sephone wanted to find Ernest's standby button, but she didn't know that humans don't have standby buttons neither run on batteries, causing Per-Sephone to be dumbfounded. As much as Amy hated the player to perform a weird arrest, she had to allow the player to ship the robot to Judge Dante for trial. Judge Dante felt that this was the weirdest indictment yet given that he had to sentence a machine rather than a human. Per-Sephone told Judge Dante that Ernest is made of flesh and blood whereas she was made out of metal, albeit she knew how to love humans in which her conversation suggested that she didn't intend to kill Ernest. All Per-Sephone wanted to do was to be a learning machine, like Ernest wanted her to be. Judge Dante had a difficult verdict to hand out, but he knew that the law was above everybody, even robots, and he couldn't afford to dismantle machines given that he was against abuse of power. Judge Dante and the court decided thus that Per-Sephone had to be turned off until her microchip, including but not limited to her programming, can be wiped clean so that she would not do the same mistakes again. Trivia *Per Innovation Valley's canon, Per-Sephone and Aphro-Dyte are the game's only killers to be non-human. *Per-Sephone is one of the only three characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene, the others being Molly Mocard and Augusta. *Per-Sephone and Sunny are the only suspects without blood Case Appearances * Smart Money (Case #102, or Case #46 of Pacific Bay) * Immortal Sin (Case #105, or Case #49 of Pacific Bay; mentioned in the Additional Investigation) * Programmed To Kill (Case #106, or Case #50 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery Per-SephonePacificBay-C102-1.png|Per-Sephone, ordered to be turned off until her microchip, including but not limited to her programming, could be wiped clean due to her murderous actions on Ernest Turing. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers